The Dragon rose
by Snowymaya
Summary: Enabler. Fantasy Au! Don't like don't read. Not incest. The hunter Ruby goes out seeing a golden dragon fall from the sky. What will happen? I made a mistake and said that Ruby and Yang are sister, they aren't sisters sorry for the confusion.
1. Presentation!

Ruby Rose: Huntress.

Fantasy au! Enabler! Dragon (human) Yang x witch/Hunter adventurer Ruby.

Ruby Rose: Huntress/adventurer. She always put herself into trouble that's why she'll meet Yang in the first place. She lives with her father Taiyang Xiao Long and her uncle Qrow.

Yang Xiao Long: Dragon, due to her father human nature she stay most of the time in her human form.

Summer Rose: Huntress. _Presumed_ Dead.

Raven Branwen: Black dragon. She can transform into a human and a raven too. Leader of a dragon tribe.

Taiyang Xiao Long: Hunter. He took car of Ruby with Qrow for her entire childhood.

Qrow Branwen: Hunter. Very protective of his niece Ruby. Black dragon, can transform into a crow too.

Yang looks:

Dragon form: Big golden dragon, like European (or Oriental if you want)

Human form: normal human.

Half dragon half human: Wings, tail.

There are even percentage of dragon-human form like:

50% dragon 50% human = stable condition.

75% dragon 25% human = start to loose control of herself. Dragon traits more evidenced.

Summer looks: Normal. Hair longer with withe roses on them.

Raven looks: Percentage thing works like Yang's. Everything else like normal Raven but with a fluffy cape.

Taiyang looks: Normal Taiyang with a knight like armor.

Qrow looks: fluffy.

Relationship:

Ruby x Yang = lovers.

Summer x Raven = lovers.Summer/Taiyang/Raven = ex lovers.

Qrow/Raven= sister and brother.

Qrow/Taiyang/Summer = friends.

Qrow/Ruby/Yang = Nieces and Uncle.

Taiyang/Ruby/Yang = Daughters and Father.

Yang/Raven = mother and daughter.

Summer/Ruby = mother and daughter.

Others characters will be mentioned I have still to try to draw the cover. Bye!!!!!


	2. Fallen

3d pov:

It's early spring in Vale.

The flowers blossoming and the gentle sunshine touching the fields. In one of this fields, Ruby Rose explores, running through the scented flowers and the grain.

However, the day is going to it's end. The sun is going down to be replaced by that moment of the day when it's not day or night, and the sky is colored by shades of light blue, red and light purple.

The sun still warm Ruby tough.

And it's in that moment when it's not day or night, it is said that the monsters and ghosts come out of their cave to prepare themselves for the night.

Ruby Rose still dances, not caring about what will happen.

While she she watch the light blue sky she see a yellow sparkle fall from it. She soon notice that the yellow sparkle comes in her way, falling. As soon as ever it was above her:

a golden dragon passes over, flying away quickly. Silver eyes meet red blood ones.

Now with the beast gone, see notice red blood around.

The dragon flyies to a mountain and poses there.

~Time skip~

Returned to her village, Ruby learned that the dragon had brought many problems to Vale: the majority of boars and deer population had died cause of the dragon hunt. Also, the dragon flyies over Vale every day and the intensity of the wind caused by the it some harvest, causing families to loose food. On the other hand, It was seven a good thing since the dragon haunts grimm.

So the people of Vale decided to take care of it: they attached the dragon with arrows and guns, wounding it. Ruby eyes widened, with worry. She decided to go and check the caves. She knew that if she'll tell Qrow and Taiyang about that, the red eyed men and the blond man would never let her go, so she decide to not tell them. Since Taiyang is going to buy food and Qrow is currently on a mission, she's went home fast, packed food, water and medical support, a lantern, then went out.

She remembered in what direction the dragon had fallen, and followed it.

Time skip

It took her almost two hours and half to climb the mountains, the time reduced thanks to her semblance. It was remarkable that she didn't encountered any grimm in her way.

' maybe it was because the dragon killed them? It wouldn't be surprising...' she thought.

The Caves are situated on the side of the mountain, some hidden, some not. There are many flowers around, such as roses and sunflowers.

She felt worried not only for the dragon, bit also for her very life, the dragon could easily blow her off or kill her.

She heard a growl in a cave.

Ruby pov:

I heard a growl come from a cave and pants. I gather all my courage and walked towards it.

" H-Hi, is someone here?" I sound so stupid. The growl became louder.

"I know you can't answer to me, but I'll come now" the beast roars. I light up the lantern as I walk into the caverns, with my hands shaking. The growls became louder and louder.

'It is to the end of the cave' I think.

The fire of the lantern light up the wall of the cave, showing a enormous golden dragon, with closed wings among itself and blood running down the legs(paw?) and the stomach. The dragon watch me, glares at me. It scares me.

"! You're losing so much blood!!!" I pull out the medical support out of the bag and i proceed to wrap it.

" Hang on, I'll help you!" The dragon growls in pain, growls that eventually became roars directed to me.

" W- Wait! Please! Trust me I'll heal you!" The dragon continues to howl and growls, it eventually tries to attack me.

I stay there, ready to meet my creator when the dragon stops, with its claws upon me ready to smash my body;

It gave me a painful look but it does not attack me, it waits for me to do something.

I put the medical herbs on the wounds and sit next the beast.

"I'll stay with you tonight, till the wounds will heal"

I garb some rustic bread and dried meat. Just when I'm about to bite my food, the dragon hits my hips with its nose.

" Are you hungry?" the beast looks at me with puppy eyes asking for a piece of food.

" *Laugh* Wait I'll give you a piece now" I break the bread in two giving half of it to the dragon, also putting a bit of meat with it. The dragon sniffles the bread and eat it in one bite, it does the same thing to the meat.

I stay here with a dull expression in my eyes ,obviously the dragon wasn't satisfied with that.

'It will take my dinner...' a little tear slowly running on my check

Even so, the dragon didn't disturbed me, instead it try to discover some food in the bag finding some more bread and cheese. It swallow the cheese and bites the bread, since is more hard.

Surprisingly the dragon rested it's chin on the ground.

" Aren't you hungry anymore?" I asked, it nods no. As soon I finish my dinner it take a hold of my cape with its mouth careful to not breaking it.

It get up and carries me deeper into the cave, putting me down and sitting next to me with the face close to my body. The dragon pushes me closer with the tail, its warm breath wraps me like a blanket.

" D- do you want to sleep here?" The beast nods a little annoyed by my behavior.

"G-Goodnight then" the best closes its eyes. The stars shines in the night sky and the wind gently blows the flowers outside the cave. My eyelids closes gently while everything that happened today began to loop in my mind.

~The morning after~

The sun rise through the mountains, it's light places on the fields and the vales.

' it must be around 6 in the morning... that's why the sunlight is still a bit red.'

Stirring in I notice the contact of skin against skin, not the rough scales of the dragon. Turning around I notice a gorgeous girl witht wavy hair running along her back, illiac eyes and a tanned skin.

She watch me and we kept eye contact for a while until I speak

"You're ... You're the dragon...?" even if it's not what I meant it's sounds more like an aftermation than a question.

" Well yes little rose" she says grinning.

A/n:

Few things to explain:

Taiyang and Ruby are not related, Yang and Ruby also are not related by blood. There will maybe be Summer x Raven in the future, who knows.

Until next time!

RWBY Is owned by Rooster Teeth


	3. UPDATE NOTICE!

Dont worry im going to update this as sooner as possible! 


End file.
